Damn Sexy Fairies!
by SecretKay
Summary: This is going to be a book of lemons based off of the pairings in Damn Fairies! If you have any request, just PM me and let me know. Also, I apologize if these aren't quite… what you'd expect. I've never really written anything like this so it's a first for me. I hope that you'll enjoy reading though! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! Rated M for obvious reasons xD
1. Erza and Mira

A/N: I couldn't figure out how Mira would act in this… situation so this is actually going to be made in to two chapters. One with what I am going to refer to as "Sweet Mira" and one with "Demon Mira." This first chapter is going to be "Sweet Mira." Both chapters will be a continuation of Chapter Nine of Damn Fairies! Just two different interpretations of what happens in the bedroom. xD Hope you enjoy reading!

Chapter One

(A quick review shall we?)

The two mages walk into their bedroom and sit on the bed. Erza waits patiently for her girlfriend to say something. She can tell that Mira is planning something important. It is their fifth anniversary, so it's bound to be a busy night (at least that's what Erza hoped). When a few minutes pass and nothing happens, the scarlet haired warrior decides to take things into her own hand. She strips out of her Heart Kreuz armor, causing her girlfriend to look up. Mirajane blushes and smiles shyly. She glances up at Erza from under her eyelashes and it's just enough to make the now naked warrior mage crazy.

Erza straddles Mira's hips and kisses her firmly on the mouth. She cups her girlfriend's face in her hands and holds her close. The takeover mage allows her girlfriend to take control and patiently waits for the warrior to make the next move. The scarlet haired mage bites her girlfriend's bottom lip and Mira quickly gives her access to her mouth. She dives in and explores every inch, although none of it is new territory. Mira purposely falls back on to the bed and causes her lovely girlfriend to fall on top of her rather ungracefully.

Erza growls at the sudden position change. She's used to being in control and she wasn't ready to move yet. The scarlet haired mage decides to get some revenge in the form of some teasing. She runs her hand up and down the inside of Mirajane's thigh. The takeover mage rocks her hips in hopes that her lover will take the hint. Erza smiles and pulls Mira to her feet. She quickly pulls her dress down before taking things back to the bed. Mira moans as Erza slips a finger underneath her panties.

Erza smiles and pulls away from her lover's lips and starts to kiss her neck. She slowly works her way south, pausing briefly at the sweet spot between Mira's neck and collarbone. The scarlet haired mage kisses her way down to her girlfriend's bra before ripping the fabric off. She'd have to replace that later, but right now she wasn't concerned with it. She grasped Mira's voluptuous breasts before kissing each nipple. Mira groaned and grabbed the bed sheets. She hated when Erza teased her like this, but it was nice at the same time.

Erza starts to get impatient, so she decides to cut the teasing short. She pulls down Mira's panties and throws them across the room. Mira moans as her girlfriend sticks one finger in to her. She rocks her hips and quickly matches the movement of Erza's finger. The scarlet haired mage stick another finger in to her girlfriend and starts to kiss her neck. She groans loudly as Mira sneaks a finger into her. The two quickly get a steady rhythm going and Mira sticks another finger in to her girlfriend. Erza crashes her lips to her lover's and the two kiss and finger each other at the same time.

As the two mages get closer to climax, their tempo increases. They start to moan and groan into each other's mouth and both of them can feel the other clinching. The two lovers increase their tempo once more and a few moments later, they both climax together. Erza collapses beside her lover and removes her fingers. Mirajane does the same and kisses her girlfriend on the cheek. They look at each other before crawling up to their pillows. It's time for a short break before they continue their fun. This was always their favorite part of Erza coming home, the time they got to spend with each other outside of the guild.


	2. Natsu and Wendy

A/N: First a requested pairing and then I promise that we'll get on to more sexy Mira and Erza awesomeness! Aaaaannnnnnddddddd just as a reminder, if you don't like the ship please just skip the chapter. I haven't gotten any hate yet and I'd like to keep it that way. As always, Thanks for reading! xD

Chapter Two

At first it had just been a light snow, but things quickly got worse and the two dragon slayers were forced to take shelter inside of the nearest cave. Natsu shook the snow out of his hair and sat down on the cold stone floor. He looked over at Wendy, who was shivering in a corner. It confused him for a second, but then he remembered that the sky dragon slayer couldn't heat up her body like he could. The fire dragon slayer laid down on the floor and motioned for Wendy to join him. She hesitated at first because Carla had told her that Natsu might have a crush on her and that being alone with him might not be a good idea, but she was cold and she knew that Natsu would be warm.

She laid down next to Natsu and instantly sighed at the temperature difference. It was like she had just walked in to a room that was the perfect temperature. Wendy found it hard to believe that Natsu could really keep himself this warm, but then she remembered that this was the mage that ate fire. As Wendy snuggled closer to him, Natsu was finding it hard to think. He had had fantasies about the young dragon slayer for a while now and it was hard for him to keep this clean. His body was responding to Wendy being so close and he was struggling to keep his cool. He knew that he should have brought Happy along. If his best friend was here, he would be too shy to do anything, but the dragon slayers were alone and his hand gently slid down Wendy's back and squeezed her butt.

Wendy squeaked and her eyes widened. Before she could say anything, Natsu was kissing her. She was uncomfortable, but then she started to feel warm all over and she let Natsu explore her mouth with his tongue. Natsu ran his hands up and down Wendy's legs as he kissed her. He could tell that she didn't know what to do and that excited him more. He would be good to her and maybe he could teach her a few things too. This was going to be better than he expected, but he still couldn't believe that it was actually happening.

Natsu rolled over so that he was on top of Wendy. The younger mage was surprised, but she didn't protest. She was actually kind of enjoying the attention that she was getting. Not many people spent a lot of time with her (except for Carla) and Natsu was making her feel like she was the only person that mattered right now. She wasn't sure about how this was going to go, but she wanted to make Natsu happy and that's what mattered at the moment.

Natsu lifted up Wendy's dress and gently pulled off her panties. Wendy squeaked a little as her skin made contact with the cold floor. She was a bit afraid of what would happen next, but she was curious at the same time. The young dragon slayer grabbed a fistful of Natsu's waistcoat as he inserts one finger in to her. He was sure to be gentle about it. He didn't have much experience, but he remembered stealing one of the books in Erza's room and it said to do something like this.

Natsu starting kissing Wendy's neck as he carefully inserted a second finger. The younger dragon slayer squeaked and held on to Natsu tightly. She wasn't sure exactly what was happening, but maybe she could ask later. Although it would seem awkward for her to ask Natsu, and Carla would probably freak out. Erza was nice and she seemed like she knew a lot of things. That seemed like the best idea. While Wendy seemed to be distracted, Natsu pulled down his pants and underwear. He kissed Wendy passionately before slowly entering the younger dragon slayer.

Wendy was in pain. She wasn't sure what was happening, but she knew that it hurt. As Natsu started to move though, it started to feel better. Natsu hated hurting Wendy, but he knew that she would feel better later. As Wendy started to feel better she started to move with Natsu, awkwardly at first, but then they developed a rhythm that worked for both of them. The two dragon slayers quickly got close to climax and a few minutes later, both of them were crying out in ecstasy.

Natsu carefully pulled out of Wendy and rolled over. He laid spread eagle on the ground and stared at the ceiling. That was better than he thought it would be. Wendy sighed and cuddled up to Natsu since the room was starting to get cold again. She looked outside of the cave and saw that the blizzard was over. When she pointed this out to Natsu, he decided that they could probably make it back to the guild before dark. Wendy was hesitant though, she was still kind of sore. Natsu gave her a big grin and said that he'd carry her all the way back to the guild.

When the couple got home, Natsu went to find Happy and Wendy went to ask Erza about what had actually happened in the cave. She found her sitting on the far side of the guild eating her favorite cake. Wendy started a conversation and described what happened in the cave, blushing the whole time. The plate dropped from Erza's hand and the whole world heard what came next.

"NNNNNAAAAATTTTTTTSSSSSSUUUUU!"


	3. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!

So I'm starting a new publishing program (at least that's what I'm calling it! xP) so please go check out my profile and click on the poll to vote! Details can be found on the top of my profile. As always, hope you enjoy reading!


End file.
